Birthday Surprise
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: DianeNikki. [For BadGirlsBitch] It’s Nikki’s birthday and as the blonde sergeant dreads getting another year older, another certain blonde makes her feel worth it again. [DiKi] Drabble.


**A Birthday Surprise**

**Summary: DianeNikki. [For BadGirlsBitch It's Nikki's birthday and as the blonde sergeant dreads getting another year older, another certain blonde makes her feel worth it again. [DiKi Drabble.**

**This is my first, and most likely last, attempt at writing slash fiction. I just wanted to experiment.  
Dedicated to BadGirlBitch for her birthday! Xx**

Another day, another year older Sergeant Nikki Wright thought to herself as she slammed closed her car door and headed for the station. It may be her birthday but it didn't mean she couldn't be in a bad mood. She headed towards the station, her ankle boots clicking against pavement as she made her way inside. She wondered idly if anyone would remember her birthday, she didn't expect any miracles though, not when her own husband had forgotten.

Nikki had been so scared of losing Doug but now it seemed that she was losing him anyway. The spark had gone from their relationship now and it seemed the only thing bonding them together now was their marriage. The blonde headed straight for the locker rooms, pulling her pink wool sweater over her head and changing into her police uniform. Glancing down at her watch Nikki saw that she still had time to spare before the morning briefing, which she would be heading. On the way to the briefing room Nikki stopped off at her office and stepped inside.

* * *

She didn't notice it at first but she soon spotted it. Sitting on the centre of her desk was a polystyrene coffee cup. Nikki allowed a small grin to pass over her lips. She walked over to her desk and picked up the cup but was disappointed to find it empty. Feeling frustrated, Nikki picked it up and intended to throw it in the bin until she heard something rattle from inside Gripped by her curiosity, Nikki removed the lid and pulled out a sheet of paper, folded over into a small rectangle. She took it out of the cup and began to unfold the paper. A true smile took hold as she read it. 

"Nikki,

Happy Birthday, I hope you don't think that I forgot. That's far from the truth. I know you've been having problems with Doug so meet me after work in your office and you can forget about everyone and everything else.

Enjoy your day.

Diane x."

Just the thought of the petite blonde cheered her up immensely and the fact that she wouldn't be spending her birthday alone, or with her estranged husband improved her mood too.

Nikki tried to keep her face impassive as she looked at the officers crowded in front of her in the briefing room minutes later. The last thing she wanted was for people to find out about her and Diane. Sun Hill was a rumour mill as it was without having her private life becoming public knowledge. She also didn't want her on/off relationship with the blonde copper to affect the way people perceived her either.

* * *

The day passed at an agonisingly slow pace and at every spare moment Nikki felt her thoughts straying to Diane and whatever the blonde had in store for her tonight. She could barely wait. At the end of the afternoon Nikki was finishing a report for Inspector Gold, her fingers idly tapping at the computer keys but her mind elsewhere and otherwise occupied. As four o'clock arrived Nikki shut down the computer and headed back to the locker room to change out of her uniform. She dressed back in her hip hugging blue jeans and a pink v-neck top, which showed a glimpse of her cleavage. As she was applying a light amount of make up in front of the mirror she saw Diane appear behind her. The younger woman released her hair from its tight bun and Nikki tried not to stare as it fell around her shoulders. Diane smiled slightly, her eyes meeting with Nikki's in the mirror. Nikki fumbled with her lipstick, eventually giving up and packing up her bag. Without a backward glance at Diane, Nikki headed back to her office. And waited.

* * *

Diane pulled a brush through her blonde hair, letting it fall naturally, some of the strands framing her face. She dressed in tight dark blue jeans and an equally tight black blouse, the top few buttons left purposely undone. With a smile plastered on her face, Diane exited the locker room and headed for Nikki's office. She rapped lightly on the door with her knuckles before entering. Nikki looked up at the younger woman and smiled, letting her eyes roam over Diane's slender body. Diane smiled back, enjoying the older woman's attentions. 

She stepped forward and further into the room as Nikki pushed herself up from where she perched on the edge of her desk. They reached each other at the same moment, their lips meeting a little hesitantly at first before Diane took control. She pulled away, turning to lock the door. She smiled at the older woman again.

"Happy Birthday Nik." She said and somehow it didn't matter to Nikki that Doug and her colleagues had forgotten her birthday. She had all she needed right here.


End file.
